Julie Christensen
Julie Christensen is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is the younger sister of Wendy Christensen and a survivor of the Devil's Flight derailment. Julie was the eighth survivor to die. Biography Julie lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with her sister Wendy. She is friends with Perry Malinowski and Amber Regan and she was a sophomore student. Julie and her friends attended at the amusement park despite being sophomores themselves. Final Destination 3 As Julie was attending a senior carnival (despite being a sophomore), she got onto the Devil's Flight roller-coaster. During the crash, it derailed and hung upside-down in a loop. Julie was unable to hang on for very long and plummeted to her death, along with her best friend Perry. However, none of this has really happened yet and Julie is still on the ride. When her sister Wendy freaks out, she gets off to avoid being spotted. Later in the film, Wendy found out that Julie was on the roller-coaster and was next on Death's list. During the tricentennial celebration, Kevin tracked down Julie and she flipped him off. Suddenly, a horse came out of nowhere and hooked his rope around Julie's neck, dragging her around the field and almost impaling her into a harrow. Kevin managed to save her at the last second when he cuts the rope with a sword. But sadly, this action costs Perry's life, because a few minutes after that, she dies after being struck by a flagpole. 'Death' At the end of the movie, Julie is reunited with Wendy and Kevin on a subway train because her father's car failed and she was going to visit Wendy. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition, this being of the subway's derailment. During the derailment, Julie was separated from Wendy and Kevin. Before they could attempt to save her, a wheel is knocked out of socket and slams into Julie, projecting her out of the train, killing her instantly. Signs/Clues *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *In Julie's photo, she flips off Wendy before taking a picture, and there's a carousel horse in the background. However, this death was intervened by Kevin. Also is a circle thumb|300px|right|Julie's Deaththat looks like a wheel about to hit her head. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the hardware store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the tanning salon where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Some people in the train were cheering for Bruins, the rival team of The Sultans. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In the opening scene a merry-go-round's reflection is spinning out of control. This implies that her death was caused by something round spinning out of control. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is a horse on Julie's charm bracelet, implicating the horse at the tricentennial that nearly killed her. *Just like at the tricentennial, Kevin warns Julie and she dies because she doesn't listen to his warning. Trivia *She is the character with the most hairstyle changes. long straight hairs with curly end and a hat , unknown hairstyle with a hood , long hairs with bun , twin tail , and long hairs at the end. *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Julie is whacked by the wheel and all the survivors die, and then the credits roll. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Julie's on the same train Wendy and Kevin are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Julie didn't die would be baffling. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination, but producer Craig Perry had said he believes they are dead many times via different sites. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. *Vanessa Hudgens audition for the role of Julie. *Amanda Crew originally auditioned for Erin and Alexz Johnson originally auditioned for Julie, but the actresses ended up switching parts. Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Christensen, Julie Category:Death Intervened Category:Train 081 Victims Category:Smashed Category:Casualties Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive